what if Hellboy had a sister?
by multyfangirl15
Summary: hellboy has a sister who is the same kind of people as his best friend Abe . Aby is sent to help Mannings to deal with him and keep him in line. well as some would expect she and Abe fall in love. expect squals


What if Hellboy had a sister? Name: Aby Bruttenholm 1

after the three left the agency managed to get them back with the promise that things will change. Upper management knew that Hellboy was a bit of trouble so looking in his file it showed that he has a sister that despite the fact that she's smaller and younger than he is she's the dominant of the two but she listens to her superiors and that she's the same kind as agent Abraham Sapion , Hellboy's close colleague . With the apparent attachment that agent Sapion formed to the elf princess that was briefly under the agency's protection … well the people in upper management didn't want to bring her into the picture and emotionally upset him. So Red got a warning .

'' Hellboy. '' '' Manning. '' '' I have a letter from upper management for you. '' Manning said handing over a letter '' what would upper management have to send a letter to you Red? '' Liz asked.'' I don't know. I didn't do anything lately that was terrible. '' '' just read it Red. '' Hellboy's friend Abe , best friend really , urged him. After he read the warming he was a bit more serious and a bit quite. '' Red ? What is it? '' '' I never told you that I have an adopted sister did I ? '' '' no you didn't .'' Liz said. '' she's small but tough and strong . She's able to beat me in a fight if she really wanted to. And she works in section 52 . top of her team. And because of my past behavior upper management is threatening to transfer her to this team to keep me in line.'' ''that will be an achievement. '' Liz said. '' she really can without causing trouble . ''

well Red tried to not cause the trouble but his nature wouldn't let him and by the time Liz was about 6 months pregnant when he got the notice that upper management was transferring his sister Abagail to the team that he is on. so now he had the job of readying Abe and Liz for his sister's arrival.

On the day of her arrival.

'' hey Abe? There's something that my father and I kinda failed to mention to you..'' Red said with a nervous guilt '' yes?'' '' my sister.. my adopted sister is one of your people.'' it took a moment for what he just said to sink into Abe and Liz. '' what?! You knew that your best friend wasn't as alone as he thought and you didn't think to tell him just because she's your sister?! '' Liz demanded . Her pregnancy hormones were showing these days no one could really say anything at that moment since the platform was coming down at that moment. the sight that the four team members saw was that of a small, slender female near version of Abe. But she was a bit muscular , she was wearing dark brown pants and a shirt of the same color that had sleeves that came mid way down her arm with a slit to allow the webbing some comfort with a pair of matching gloves on as well she was wearing a pair of light boots and as soon as the platform stopped moving she stepped off and as she walked towards her brother , setting down her bag as she went and when she was in touching distance she gave him a what looked like a hard punch. '' and I shouldn't have to tell you what that's for.'' '' no you would only need to specify which reason that's for .'' she did what looked like she was rolling her eyes '' it should be very obvious.'' she said glancing at Abe. At that moment Abe found himself a bit nervous like how he could sense that she was around him? ' make's sense I guess.' he thought to himself ' we've both have been use to being around other kinds of peoples and never around someone of the same kind as ourselves.' '' anyway it's good to finally meet my new sister in-law .'' she said turning to Liz. ''And with a pair of little ones on the way as well do you know the genders yet? '' ''it's a bit early but there's a staff doctor and Abe here to make sure that thing's will be ok.'' '' I have no doubt of that .'' ' oh no Liz just started to try and get me into the talk.' '' it .. it will be interesting to be able to live along side another of my.. our kind, agent Sapion .'' '' call me Abe ...Like your brother. After all, all my friends all call me that.'' Abe stuttered a bit nervously . Thankfully soon Red decided to show where his sister would be living now but before they left she said '' oh and Abe... call me Aby. That's what all my friends call me.''

in her new room 2

'' what? '' her brother asked when he saw the expression on her face '' you end up with me as your sister and later on you end up with your friend Abe . It looks like you wont be able to be without one of our kind until... you know.'' they both knew the foretold fate Hellboy would face unless he met an early death . Personally Aby was hoping that her brother would die from some monster before that happened, in her mind it would be easier to mourn her lost and be able to avenge his death then have to mourn her lost and have to fight him. But if that was to happen so be it. she would be there to protect her sister in law and the twins. '' so what do you think of Abe? '' her brother asked hesitantly. He didn't like the idea of his sister and his best friend dating he much rather have his sister dating someone he could be mean to and threaten to make him behave . But maybe she wont be interested in his friend. ''he's … I don't know I'm still working on what I could sense. He's lonely for our kind , like I have . He's probably met someone different and lost her so he's mourning his lost. '' as always she was able to tell things like that of a person .'' he met the elf princess Lorana and with the fact that they were both so different from everyone else he fell in love with her but later on she was force to kill her self to stop her twin brother. '' '' their life force was bound together .'' yes'' '' how long ago?'' '' it's getting close to seven months so far.'' '' ... thank you for telling me this big brother, '' she said quietly. he could tell that she was taking in what he had told him and would try to be friendly to his best friend and maybe wait until he stopped mourning and wait on Abe to make the first move. If at all.

About a month later

she was all settled in and the team was called out for a mission at this time . '' what do we have Manny?'' Aby asked . She had taken to say thing's that her brother would normally say to help deal with stuff. '' there has been eyewitness reports of a water monster in the Hudson river . The report said that it reached up and grabbed several passer by's and drowned them in the river. Your jobs is to find out what it is and find a way to stop it if need be.'' '' hey , did the reports say how big this creature is?'' she asked . '' about the size of the Lazarus creatures that we encountered a couple of years ago.'' '' doesn't sound to bad .'' Aby said as she brought out a bag of knifes and started strapping sheaths on to parts of herself like her belt , her legs , arms , even her wrist's . '' whoa. when did you start using knifes? '' Hellboy asked with concern about his little sister. '' about several years ago . I only use these on certain missions so I can easily defend myself . And I waited to finish learning how to handle these well in practice before then unlike you did with your guns.''

on sight

'' ok Abe and Aby the creatures are under water and haven't surfaced any time resonantly so we need the two of you to go down there and take a look under there . Aby do not provoke anything to attack just look around.'' '' you got it Red.'' '' and the both of you .. take care of each other '' Aby smiled before saying '' you know that your best friend and sister will make it back in one piece. '' '' we'll be ok Red.'' they soon were in the water and knew where the other was by their sense's . both had thing's they wanted to ask and felt like they could in the privacy of the water but neither wanted to open their mouths in the murky water so Aby decided to try something . She reached to where Abe's arm was and could sense somewhat dimly he was thinking he was looking at her when she reached for his arm and put it on her's ' can you sense this? ' ' I can hear your thought's? ' ' yes. Can you sense anything I can't? ' ' I doubt it from what Red told me. ' ' oh? ' ' he told me that you could sense that I was mourning the lost of princess Lorana .' ' I can also sense that there was a bit more of that , but with contact you can more that likely sense the same from me right now.' soon they found an underwater cave ' I don't think that that was there about a few month's ago.' ' what makes you say that? ' ' can't you sense how fresh

3

the broken rocks are?' Aby asked as she concentrated on them. ' now that you mention it , it does seem fresh.' ' let's go in to take a look and then go report what we found. ' ' ok.' soon they could feel something . Something that was a bit bigger than themselves carnivorous , strong in the water and would be hard to catch or kill. ' ok we know what we need to know let's head back up.' Aby said as Abe seemed like he was going to stay for a bit more. ' ok. ' he said feeling her slight sense of forewarning that indistinct had warned her of danger's in the past but they were a bit late to use it this time for when they started to swim up they were only getting close to halfway up when the creatures came out of the cave. First she felt Abe get ripped from being next to her and then she felt the tugging of the other creature . There isn't one but at least two of the creatures. On indistinct her hands went to the sheaths on her wrist's and brought into her hand's the smaller knifes slashing the nearest part's of the creature hanging on to her. once she was able to get away from it she looked for Abe and found him struggling against the one holding him, a swift attack with her knifes got it to get away as well. And soon they were at the surface with the creatures right behind them . '' Red we need a bit of help.'' Aby said soon after they broke the surface. Soon they were having some of the agent's firing were they could see the creatures and Aby was covering Abe as they got to the dock making sure that the creatures couldn't grab them. '' I thought I said not to start the fight.'' '' we didn't they did. And boy did my knifes come in handy under there.'' she said in subtle bragging. Her brother knew that she didn't do that all that often so it never bothered him all that much. But most didn't notice that she bragged for that bit. '' ok time to see what they are. '' Aby said digging into one of the few bag's she brought. While Abe was looking in his box of ancient book's and tombs '' ah I knew I packed it!'' Aby said after she rummage through her bag a bit '' what do you have ?'' Abe asked. '' the names of the creatures. Waterhorses . Creatures that are well known the drown people for unknown reasons .'' '' are sure their not by any chance selkies? '' '' oh please, I might of never met one but I have met a someone close. These aren't selkies . Besides they never strayed far from the highlands unless a girl or man one of them liked move from the highland's .'' '' and you would know .'' Red said coming by her to get one of his guns. She could only shake her head to try to tell Abe she wasn't going to explain right now. Well after several hours of fighting they managed to get them out of the water and contained.

Back home or base whatever you want to call it.

Aby was in her brother and sister in law's room with her hand on Liz's belly '' what do you feel? '' '' their going to be more than a handful. One might have the pyrokinesis power like you so I would have a fire extinguisher or two near the crib. And the other will have the natural fire retardant that you both have. '' Aby said with a smile. She left to do a few thing's in her apartment and ended up bumping into Abe when she was nearly there. '' I guess your wondering what Red meant when said that bout me knowing about selkies.'' she said without turning around at her door . '' well, yes. '' '' I'm a bit more sensitive to knowing that your around me. '' ''being that your the same kind. '' '' yes. I was found in Ireland back when Red was 12. so later I went back and studied there and met some of the decedent's of selkies and humans .'' she opened her door and invited him in leaving the door slightly open. '' my brother grew up with one parent but I grew up with one and a half. '' '' a half? '' '' the memory of my mother . I don't remember what happened really but my mother's body was found before myself. So look around there , in the locks .'' and you've only found other unique peoples . '' '' unique people's, amazing sight's , Nessy and a few other thing's. '' '' Nessy? '' '' yes I found the fabled lock Nesse monster. Well fabled to the humans. quite a few of the selkies decedent's and other water dweller's have met it. '' they talked for some time about their research what it was like for either of them before they met and just plain chitchat. Getting to know each other and becoming good friends.

A few months later 4

As the months go by Abe quickly noticed that part of each month Aby would lock herself in her room and not open for anyone and didn't even come out to go on any missions. When he mentioned it to her brother he looked a bit uncomfortable and said that Aby could explain better. Leaving Abe to wait for a couple more days to wait until she unlocks her door . He ended waiting an extra day since it took nearly a day to deal with this one situation .

The morning that he was able to talk with Aby

'' I guess you want to know why I lock myself in side for several day's every month. '' Aby said without waiting for him to say something she starts heading for her brother's room with Abe following her '' I have this monthly period when my body releases these pheromones that can be carried by both air and water. Aquatic humanoids get effected by it and ….. '' a moment of awkward silence '' it .. it uh makes a very strong attraction formed for a time. Attraction to me. '' '' males. '' Abe said quietly '' males. '' Aby agreed as quietly '' we've only known each other for a matter of month's so I'm not going to have the awkwardness of you getting as much as a whiff of them . '' Abe took her hand into his to wordlessly show that he was already slightly attracted to her and that he was thankful that she was shielding him from something he couldn't deal with. A bond was already partly formed between them at this time. A friendship that was partly a partnership as well. A friendship at home and on missions they were more of partners .

Later on

Over the next year they grew close together and could be called a couple . It was noticeable by the time half a year had gone by. By that time Aby would often be in her brothers room spending time with her niece and nephew , and just like she said one of them had their mothers pyrokinesis so a extinguisher was always in the room . Well these days Red would sometimes leave to search for his origin . And found that he maybe half human and was supposedly conceive 300 hundred years ago. That bit of knowledge he was ok not knowing. Abe and Aby was ok going the pace they were going but Abe would also be a bit happier going a bit faster. Well after several year's '' Aby we've been together for the past several years , let me be with you during the period.'' '' Abe, you wont have a clear mind. At all and what if something happens during then? '' '' there are more members on this team now. '' at this time there were 3 new members were on the team with Red and Liz were doing half, one would stay behind and take care of the twins but sometimes Aby would stay behind and take care of the twins instead but those were when the whole team was called out and it was the period of the month. ( note : I am not going to put all that I imagined in this story. So your going to imagine some if you want to know some some selected stuff. )

when the time is right

the team was getting one more member to help make up when Aby was stuck at home a friend of hers from her old team . '' so who is it that we're getting Aby?'' Red asked. '' Josh ******* , a crustacean humanoid . We were a pretty good team back before . '' and then she had a weird expression on her face. Abe took her hand into his own but couldn't make out what she was sensing '' Aby?'' her brother asked . '' oh no...Why didn't I notice before I was transferred?'' She said with dread. '' he has a crush on me. He was sensitive to being so different. I beat off the teasing because he was my friend.'' '' He has quit the emotional control then '' ''hmm? '' '' with you being as sensitive as you are and he was able hide that from you for...'' '' several years. I think he was waiting on me. '' they saw the platform lower Josh

5

down . Aby could feel excitement , a bit love , and some more emotions from her old teammate and then when he saw the team and she felt his heart plummet at the sight of her brother and boyfriend. '' hello Blue.'' ''Hi Red.'' '' so which is your brother?'' he said noticing that she didn't look all that happy '' the big red monkey is my brother the other is my boyfriend... that's quite the achievement keeping your feeling's a secret for several years.'' she said quietly. '' there was always a reason not to tell you. '' '' I'm sorry Josh. I never thought of you other than a friend and partner.'' '' and what about your boyfriend ? '' '' my boyfriend, my partner and my friend . I'm sorry all I can do is say I'm sorry and watch your back in the field. '' ''but-'' '' when did you start develop those feelings? '' '' at the very first? A few days before I got that whiff. '' '' your going to hurt yourself and keep hurting yourself if you don't face the fact that you made yourself think that you were falling for me, but I don't know but this isn't love. '' she said still talking soft and left to let him getting settled in . Later on in the day he noticed her boyfriend heading somewhere in the housing sections so he followed him figuring he would lead him to where Aby was housed. Well he got a bit too close to stay out of his sensing range . '' I may not be as sensitive as Aby is but I can somewhat tell when some ones behind me . I take in that you want to see Aby .'' '' yes. '' '' by the way I'm Abraham Sapion . '' '' Abraham ?'' '' it's a long story but nearly everyone calls me Abe.'' '' I have the nick name of Red.'' '' that's going to be a bit tricky. '' '' why? '' '' well Aby's brother is called red as well. But with a name like Hellboy who can blame anyone for that? '' '' wait he's hellboy?! '' '' yes. What is it? '' '' your not that great with sensing emotions? '' '' no that's a skill that only Aby has . Even when we're sensing each others through touch I can't read others through her. '' '' so... when did the two of you become a couple? '' '' about a year after she got here. '' '' not the first month? '' '' the first month was when we were figuring out how to act around each other. Both of us were sensitive to everyone in a some what different way but were much more sensitive to each other. We were able to become more easier as time went by and after that time we had to deal with those water horses, well then we were able to become partners and friends and the closer we became ,well its hard to explain. '' he ended after trying to tell him some that he could feel that would help him come to terms . '' so Aby's room is this way? '' '' no in this is way her brothers room. It's bath time for his twins so Aby's over here helping Liz. '' '' who's Liz?'' '' remember seeing the woman standing next to hellboy? '' '' yes.'' '' thats her. '' as they got nearer to Hellboy's place they could hear squealing of kids and plashes of water. and then saw a redish boy with a tail run out with Aby close behind with a towel '' come back here you little monkey.'' you could hear that she was enjoying chasing her nephew but within seconds she caught him and wrapped him up in the towel and her arms. '' oh hi . '' '' having fun with your nephew?'' Josh asked '' well never a dull moment ever since he and his sister learned how to walk, or rather run. And I will never be able to figure out where they got all that natural stealth because it sure isn't from their father. '' '' what do you mean? '' one time we were sent on a mission and Manning got the bright idea to have some one else babysit until we got back. And this one. '' she said poking his belly making him giggle .'' managed to get on the ship and we didn't notice until it was to late to turn back. Thank goodness it was a low danger mission but cold. Especially with you sitting in the fire you pink imp.'' she said poking him again '' he couldn't be that close to the fire could he?'' '' no she means literally in the fire. Ben here get's fire proof skin from both parent's . '' and then they heard a fire extinguisher going off in the living room making Josh look worried '' it's ok it's just Liz putting out whatever Sarah set on fire. '' Aby said going back inside. Josh ventured a peek in and saw Liz toweling dry a slightly less redish girl with no tail . And then looked back at Abe . '' Liz has pyrokinesis and her daughter has it as well making us go through quit a few fire extinguisher's .'' '' but both you and Aby are amphibian . '' '' we both have had to deal with being burned once or twice but Aby was able to teach her not to do that. Sarah has surprisingly more control at this young age than her mother did 8 years ago.''

Josh and Abe got on better than Josh thought they would. And when Aby was finally ready to talk some more with him they were able to be come good friends again . In the months to come they

6

became a strong team with each others backs covered.

A couple of months later.

'' we've been together over a year now …'' he held her hand in his hand '' Abe! You don't know what your... '' she said pulling away with her face turning a bit teal in th cheeks '' Josh got a small whiff of them and was effected for hours after a small whiff you will have no control over yourself for until this time is is over are you completely sure you want to do this?'' his answer was a hand over her heart , another on her arm and a kiss on the mouth. Aby's time of the month was coming up so this time Abe would visit her on the first day and be unable to come out until that time was over.

The first day.

'' so Aby is having a sick day huh? '' '' what? '' Abe asked. '' that's what she would call it . '' '' here and now it's called her time of the month. Yeah it starts today.'' during the time of late morning Abe managed to sneak into her room ( she left it unlocked for him ) and at first she was hesitant but Abe's body reacted to her pheromones with releasing his own that made her feel and act like how her own was making Abe feel and act they soon were out of sight in her pool deep in the water to where no light made it down and emerged several days later close to being exhausted so they kinda crawled to her bed and fell asleep there. ( for fuetcher possible publishing I'm not the kind to describe stuff of privet stuff like what I just made the story imply at least.) and the first to confirm that Abe had been with Aby for the last several days since no one had seen him and the first to see him was Red. '' so he's in there?'' Josh asked '' he's in there. '' Liz was there with Josh out side Aby's room and wasn't surprised at the news. '' I guess I shouldn't be surprised of hearing this. Their the same kind or rather as close as the Buero has encountered. ''

when they woke up.

The first sense that Aby got was Abe. Abe sleeping and she could feel most of herself on him but not as much to make it difficult for him to breath or be unable to sleep. Next she saw his face so close to her own. Her head had been on his chest. And slowly the memory's came to her. He came in and less than half a minuet went by before his body was releasing pheromones taking her into the same embrace the he was already in. they went to the pool and swam into the deep where they stayed until they were exhausted and came up and collapsed in her bed. She was content to stay there all day and watch her mate sleep but she guessed that he was starting to wake up and could sense her thoughts . Almost at the same time they brought one of their hands to rest so it would go between each others hearts and head. ' morning. ' he thought ' morning yourself . ' she thought back. They could hear each other and feel each others emotions . They could hear that they called each other their mate. And they knew that their bond was one that could never easily be broken . They spent the next 15 minuets just enjoying being able to be snuggled up together but Abe was the one to start moving. ' you know that I don't to leave but we need to get to work. ' he thought to her with a kiss. So Abe got out of bed and went to his apartment to clean up and change and as soon as he was finished the team was was called out for a mission so they were able to get there among the first to get there. '' nice to see you again .'' and simuler greetings .'' ok now that everyone is here we have reports of …..''


End file.
